prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeti Precure: Discography
This page consists of all the known discography for Zeti Precure franchise. Theme Singles [[Zeti Precure Theme Single 1 "Strike! Zeti Precure/SELF CONTROL!!"|''Theme Single 1 "Strike! Zeti Precure/SELF CONTROL!!"]] * '''Release Date:' * Tracklist: ** 01: Strike! Zeti Precure ** 02: '''SELF CONTROL!! (Zeti Version) ** '''03: Strike! Zeti Precure (Original Karaoke) ** 04: 'SELF CONTROL!!(Zeti Version) (Original Karaoke) ''[[Zeti Precure Theme Single 2 "Guilty Eyes Fever/Dreamin"|''Theme Single 2 "Guilty Eyes Fever/Dreamin"]]'' * '''Release Date: * Tracklist: ** 01: Guilty Eyes Fever ** 02: '''Dreamin ** '''03: Guilty Eyes Fever (Original Karaoke) ** 04: 'Dreamin Albums Character Albums [[Zeti Precure Character Album Vol.1 Carol Akatsuki Deadly Leader's Rhapsody|''Vol.1 Carol Akatsuki Deadly Leader's Rhapsody]] * '''Release Date: * Tracklist: ** 01: Self-Introduction ** 02: '''Dragon no Message ** '''03: Skies the Limit ** 04: '''Hellbound Ultimate ** '''05: ISOtone ** 06: Dragon Night ** 07: Guilty Eyes Fever Carol Solo ** 08: Dragon no Message (Karaoke Ver) ** 09: Skies the Limit (Karaoke Ver) ** 10: Hellbound Ultimate (Karaoke Ver) ''Vol.2 Yumi Tomoe Dunes Sweet Child'' * Release Date: * Tracklist: ** 01: Self-Introduction ** 02: Perfect Recipe ** 03: Carry On ** 04: Sorairo ** 05: Suki Datte Ienakute ** 06: Mata Ashita ** 07: Guilty Eyes Fever Yumi Solo ** 08: Perfect Recipe (Karaoke Ver) ** 09: Carry On (Karaoke Ver) ** 10: Sorairo (Karaoke Ver) ''Vol.3 Ayumi Hoshizora Crazy Bright Star'' * Release Date: * Tracklist: ** 01: Self-Introduction ** 02: Go to Hell ** 03: What if ~ Watashi no Kimochi ** 04: Starlight ** 05: Soul Believer ~Crazy Galaxy ver.~ ** 06: Kaierimichi ** 07: '''Guilty Eyes Fever Ayumi Solo ** '''08: Go to Hell (Karaoke Ver) ** 09: 'What if ~ Watashi no Kimochi (Karaoke Ver) ** '''10: '''Starlight (Karaoke Ver) [[Zeti Precure Character Album Vol.4 Natsumi Midorikawa Green is The New Black|''Vol.4 Natsumi Midorikawa Green is The New Black]] * '''Release Date: * Tracklist: ** 01: Self-Introduction ** 02: '''Fabulous ** '''03: Let's Go ** 04: '''Beautiful Style ** '''05: only my railgun ** 06: Suki? Kirai?! Suki!!! ** 07: '''Guilty Eyes Fever Natsumi Solo ** '''08: Fabulous (Karaoke Ver) ** 09: 'Let's Go (Karaoke Ver) ** '''10: '''Beautiful Style (Karaoke Ver) [[Zeti Precure Character Album Vol.5 Satoko Tsukihara Reaper's Waltz|''Vol.5 Satoko Tsukihara Reaper's Waltz]] * '''Release Date: * Tracklist: ** 01: Self-Introduction ** 02: '''Pleasant Nightmares ** '''03: Rose of Love ** 04: '''Amour ** '''05: Henbou ** 06: Torinoko City ** 07: '''Guilty Eyes Fever Satoko Solo ** '''08: Pleasant Nightmares (Karaoke Ver) ** 09: 'Rose of Love (Karaoke Ver) ** '''10: '''Amour (Karaoke Ver) [[Zeti Precure Character Album Vol.6 Riko Kimura Serene Maiden|''Vol.6 Riko Kimura Serene Maiden]] * '''Release Date: * Tracklist: ** 01: Self-Introduction ** 02: '''Akaku, Akaku ** '''03: Toji no Maiden ** 04: '''Hajimari ** '''05: Watashitachi Mirai no Hana ** 06: Koi no Okehazama ** 07: '''Guilty Eyes Fever Riko Solo ** '''08: Akaku, Akaku (Karaoke Ver) ** '''09: '''Toji no Maiden (Karaoke Ver) ** '''10: '''Hajimari (Karaoke Ver) Category:Music Category:Zeti Precure Category:Zeti Precure Music